Vehicle computing systems provide the opportunity for users to experience a variety of applications being run in a vehicle environment. Like many systems, these computing systems are subject to the occasional hang-ups or errors. Typically, at least as a last resort, a user of a personal computer or smart phone can simply turn off or unplug the device in order to cease operation of an error-prone or error-causing application. But, when driving down the highway at 70 miles per hour, this may not be an option.